Zwooper Wiki
Zwooper is an online gaming and social networking site that enables users to compete in challenge based competitions. The games themselves are based on the reality television shows Survivor, Big Brother and The Amazing Race. Zwooper was founded in September 2012 by Stephen and Trisha Harris, with Pawel Martuszewski joining the team in December 2012. Beta testing started in May 2013, with a full launch scheduled for July 28th 2013. Zwooper Ltd. is based in the United Kingdom. History Zwooper was created by a small team, comprising of a graphic/website designer, a talented Avatar artist, and a website coder developer, who were experienced in building bespoke website solutions for corporate clients over the last 10 years. As avid online game enthusiasts and active social networkers, the team decided to create and build a gaming website that used popular TV game shows as its main themes. The shows were selected from the most popular worldwide productions, where the format included a strong social aspect.  Initial plans were discussed in September 2012, and with page designs and layouts prepared over the next 2 months, development and coding began in early December 2012. After 5 months, a test site was launched, and a small group of gaming site veterans were chosen to test the initial adventure, “The Incredible Race Game” based on the TV show “The Amazing Race”. Initial feedback from the testers was extremely positive, with all testers agreeing that Zwooper filled a gap in the online gaming market, so development continued until the full beta site was launched on May 27th, 2013. This site currently has 650 invited players (as of June 27th, 2013) and is planned to launch worldwide in 2 to 3 weeks time. With a waiting list of over 2000 eager applicants, the future of Zwooper is looking good!  The next adventure “Survival!” is based on the TV show Survivor, and is scheduled for release in September 2013, with “Twenty Four 7”, the Zwooper version of TV’s “Big Brother” format, following on before Christmas. Games '''The Incredible Race Game  ''' The Incredible Race Game is loosely based on the successful television show “The Amazing Race” broadcast on CBS Television in the USA from 2001 to present (21 seasons to date). The Amazing Race was re-created for the Asia region in 2006, where it is known as “The Amazing Race Asia”. Numerous other countries have adapted the format and it is currently a popular show in Australia, China, Norway, France and several other countries. Canada recently announced it was to produce its own version, which is due to be broadcast in 2013.  In Zwooper's online version, things are much simpler than on the TV version! You do not have to leave home for a start, but you do have to travel around the world, competing in 6 Race Games along the way. The winner of each Incredible Race Game (comprised of 10 players) will win Zwooper Game Points, which are accumulated over time and used to determine your overall ranking on the Zwooper website, and Zwooper Chips, a virtual currency, which can be spent in the Avatar Studio.  '''Twenty Four 7  ''' Twenty Four 7 'is loosely based on the TV show '“Big Brother” produced in many countries throughout the world. Big Brother is a reality game show originally created by John de Mol. The premise of the show is a group of people living together in a large house, isolated from the outside world and continuously monitored by television cameras. Each series lasts for approximately three months, with 12-16 contestants entering the house.   In Zwooper’s online version, the game begins with a group of 12 housemates who become acquainted with the other players, via a private “chat group” available during the period in which the game is active.  Various team and individual challenges will be played by all participants, and the scores recorded will be displayed once everyone has completed the challenge. Challenges will however be played at random times, following an email notification that is sent to each participant. This can be at any time of day or night, and the time taken to complete the challenge following receipt of the email will add to your score for that specific challenge.  After each challenge, the bottom 2 players will be automatically entered into the vote-off, and the remaining players will vote for the person they want to leave the game. This process will be repeated until there are only 2 players remaining, at which point, the 8 players who were eliminated will have the opportunity to vote 1 player back in to create a final 3. A Power of Veto can also be won, which will immunise you against being voted out, and you will be able to turn the tables on your fellow housemates.  The final 3 participants will then play a further round of challenges to determine the ultimate Twenty Four 7 Champion.  '''Survival  !' '''Survival!' is loosely based on the reality television show “Survivor” which has been produced in many countries throughout the world. In Survivor, contestants are isolated in the wilderness and compete for cash and other prizes. The show uses a system of progressive elimination, allowing the contestants to vote off other tribe members until only one final contestant remains and wins the title of “Sole Survivor.” The format for Survivor was created in 1992 by British television producer Charlie Parsons for a United Kingdom TV production company called Planet 24, but the Swedish version debut in 1997 ended up becoming the first Survivor series to actually make to television.   In Zwooper’s online version of Survivor, 20 players will be separated into 2 tribes. In the first stage of the game, playing as a tribe of 10, the players must complete Daily Challenges and survive the “vote-off” to remain in the game.  Some challenges are for rewards of chips while others are for Immunity, preventing the player from facing elimination. The losing team goes to tribal council and discusses the challenge results, and then collectively decide which player will be eliminated from the tribe.  In the second half of the game (after 10 eliminations across the two tribes), the remaining players are merged into a single tribe of 10. Challenges are now played at an individual level for individual rewards and immunity.  After 7 further days of challenges and eliminations, the game will reach a stage where there are 3 players remaining, and those that have been voted off at earlier stages in the game can vote to determine a winner, thus declaring the person who receives the most votes the Survival! Champion. It should be remembered that whilst the challenges results will play a significant part in deciding the eventual winner, strategy and your ability to play the social aspect of the game successfully and make friends / alliances can improve your chances. Category:Browse